SURVIVOR: DISNEY Brains VS BrawnVS Beauty
by Bekahbee
Summary: Some of the most memorable (and not so memorable) Disney characters are stranded on a tropical island where they will compete for the coveted title of Ultimate Sole Survivor! Featuring Mulan, Pocahontas, Tarzan, Hercules, Gaston, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Esmeralda, Jasmine, etc.
1. Author's Note

_**A/N: This may or may not be accurate in terms of what your favorite characters are doing/thinking/saying because every person has a different idea of what they are like, but I believe mine is pretty accurate because I have written essays on several personalities within this story and given a situation like this, I feel confident they would behave something like what I have written.** _

For those not quite as Disney Manic as I am, I have a list of the characters from their respective movies:

Milo from Atlantis The Lost Kingdom

The Emperor and Mulan from Mulan

Jane and Tarzan from Tarzan

Belle and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast

Hercules from Hercules

Merlin from The Sword in the Stone

Doc from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Aurora from Sleeping Beauty

Brom Bones from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Sleepy Hollow segment)

Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Naveen from The Princess and the Frog

Eric from The Little Mermaid

Cinderella from Cinderella

Jasmine from Aladdin

Pocahontas from Pocahontas

_**For those visual people I have a link of my version of the Survivor: Disney opening credits:**_

wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=LLeE6jvrTXE&feature=


	2. Episode One - I Like to Shoot Straight

A/N: No flames, if you don't like, don't read.  
All things in BOLD are things that are said out loud.  
All things in ITALICS are interviews by the contestants.  
Things in REGULAR type are descriptions of events.

SURVIVOR DISNEY:

BRAINS VS BRAWN VS BEAUTY

**Jeff P: 39 days, 3 tribes, 18 contestants, and only one will be the ultimate survivor.**

[CUE THE INTRO IN YOUR HEAD, YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES]

The 18 contestants scramble onto the beach, having been thrown viciously from the Jolly Roger by a band of swarthy pirates. Captain Hook smiles at them and tips his hat while Mr. Smee looks down at them over his tiny round glasses. The ship then turns and heads away from the beach, reinforcing the idea that, yes, stranded means STRANDED.

Already a few contestants have edged ahead of the others. Eric has made it through the water effortlessly and waits as everyone catches up. Pocahontas and Naveen are close behind him. As soon as everyone gathers around the three separate piles of buffs, Jeff emerges from possibly out of nowhere and greets all the contestants with his trademark smile.

**Jeff P: Welcome to Survivor Disney. I won't go into a lengthy explanation of the rules, even though I do like to hear myself talk, so I'll cut right to the chase. There are 18 of you and 3 tribes. We've divided it by brains, beauty and brawn. Look around at your fellow players and see if you can guess which is which. I may not even need to say it.**

The contestants look idly about and it IS rather obvious for some people, for others it is a murky gray area. Belle, for example. Both smart AND pretty. Casting really had to make some tough choices here.

**Jeff P: The Brains Tribe – Milo, Merlin, Doc, Belle, Jane, and the Emperor.**

Said contestants retrieve their green buffs and step aside. Belle and Jane immediately flock to each other. Merlin and Doc repeat the goings-on to themselves and end up becoming utterly confused by the proceedings. Milo tries to explain things to them evenly but Doc and Merlin are easily offended and they sputter at him in turn. The Emperor's face has remained impassive.

**The Brawn – Gaston, Brom Bones, Mulan, Hercules, Pocahontas, and Tarzan.**

Said contestants retrieve their orange buffs and admire each other as being slightly superior to the other two groups. Pocahontas is somewhat disgusted by many of her alpha male teammates but she notices Tarzan seems genuinely modest. Gaston, Brom, and Hercules begin to flex for some odd, random reason, and Mulan rolls her eyes.

**And finally, Team Beauty – Aurora, Esmeralda, Naveen, Jasmine, Eric, and Cinderella.**

Said contestants grab their purple buffs. Esmeralda eyes Naveen flirtatiously while Jasmine spends her time glaring over at the Brawns team. Aurora, Cinderella, and Eric remain slightly quiet and unassuming, at least for now.

**First thing you need to do as a tribe is set up camp. At the end of the third day, we'll have an Immunity Challenge with a reward of flint in case the winning team hasn't gotten their fire started yet.**

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 1 – Brains Camp**_

_Milo, Washington D.C. -_

_It's an interesting experience, but I think most of us are thinkers and not doers._

**DOC: Perhaps if we made a sort of arc like a tent…**

**MERLIN: Confound it, you, I was thinking! Man needs fire just as much as he needs shelter and I propose we do that first.**

**BELLE: That sounds like a good both do. How about we split up and three of us work on the shelter and the other three try to make fire?**

**JANE: Capital idea. Mr. Merlin, Belle and I can help you make the fire.**

**MERLIN: Um, yes. Quite.**

The three drift off a few feet away and begin gathering necessary kindling for the fire. Doc continues to plan out in his mind's eye the perfect tent of a shelter. The Emperor stands much where he did several minutes ago, neither speaking nor moving.

_Milo – _

_So I'm standing there, waiting for directions. Both the Emperor and Doc look like they have decent leadership skills, but none of them say or do anything. I'm wondering if they expect me to do all the work?_

**MILO: Uh, don't you think we should start gathering some wood?**

Milo stands beside Doc and Doc has forgotten Milo is right beside him.

**DOC: Well, uh, y-y-yes.**

The Emperor has finally moved, coming to a lotus position sitting on the sandy beach. He appears to be meditating and nothing can break his concentration. Doc and Milo begin to gather large pieces of wood together, though this is rather difficult seeing as Doc is too short and tubby and Milo is far too weak and clumsy to bring back any significant planks of wood for use. They return to camp with a bundle of sticks that would be better off for use as firewood. Back at camp, Belle and Jane hover around Merlin.

**BELLE: Don't worry, Merlin, I'm sure you'll think of a spell.**

**JANE: Yes, I'm sure if you retrace your memory, perhaps a similar spell-**

**MERLIN: Aha! Yes. Higitis Figitus for the game, create the FLAME!**

A tidy little flame begins burning among the wood pyre and grows steadily. Jane and Belle smile at each other and then at Merlin.

_Merlin, UK –_

_Rather nice girls, those two._

**JANE: I suppose we should see how the other half of our tribe is faring.**

**BELLE: I have my doubts.**

_Belle, France –_

_I had no idea there was a heavy penalty for valuing intellect over attractiveness. Jane and I are in a tribe full of old men!_

On seeing Milo and Doc's contributions to the shelter, Jane and Belle frown heavily. Milo shrugs self-deprecatingly and laughs a little. Doc continues to try and create the tent in his head using the dismal little branches. Merlin blows a bit on the fire, making it rather large indeed. Jane and Belle glance over at the Emperor, still in a trance, and shake their heads.

_Jane, UK –_

_I'm a firm proponent in every person doing his part, and that Emperor fellow is shirking his responsibilities._

**MILO: Sorry. Maybe I could look for some water?**

**JANE: Yes, I'll come along.**

_Jane – _

_If someone didn't go along with the poor chap, we none of us would ever see him again._

Milo and Jane travel through the wooded area beyond camp. Jane proves to be slightly clumsy herself which Milo appreciates.

**JANE: Milo, is it? Do you know anything about the Emperor?**

**MILO: The Emperor? Not really. I don't think he's said a word.**

**JANE: That's incredibly strange. If we're forced to eliminate someone in three days, he'd certainly get my vote.**

**MILO: You swear?**

Milo looks at Jane nervously and doesn't notice the tree directly ahead of him. He collides into it and lands on his backside. Jane immediately helps him up and when she sees he is uninjured, she lets out a small laugh.

**JANE: You're not afraid of being the first to go, are you?**

**MILO: I'm a little out of my element, here.**

**JANE: So is everyone else. I'd as soon get rid of Belle or Merlin as you.**

**MILO: That guy is a little scary.**

**JANE: Nonsense. He just likes to be the wisest person in the conversation. I think Belle and I have succeeded in bringing him to our side.**

**MILO: So we're agreed? Me, you, Belle, and Merlin?**

**JANE: Unless something drastic happens, yes.**

_Milo – _

_I still think that Merlin is scary._

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 1 – Brawns Camp**_

_Gaston, France –_

_Personally I think I'm on the wrong tribe. No one's as handsome as Gaston._

**BROM: What I think we could use here is a little leadership.**

**GASTON: If you're referring to me, I accept.**

**HERCULES: I think we should put it to a vote.**

Mulan and Pocahontas try to conceal their utter disgust and Tarzan tries to fade into the background, knowing full well the consequences of too many alphas fighting for dominance within a tribe.

**BROM: Fine, then. All votes for Gaston?**

Gaston lifts his chin up proudly but finds it hard to swallow when no one raises a hand to his credit.

**GASTON: This is outrageous.**

**BROM: Votes for me?**

No one raises a hand for Brom either. Brom turns red with rage.

**HERCULES: Do I get any votes?**

Mulan and Pocahontas drift away from the group and Tarzan tries to follow unseen. MULAN: We need fire. I can make a fire near camp.

**POCAHONTAS: I can make a place for us to stay. I could use help, though.**

Pocahontas glances at Tarzan and he brings himself over to them, shyly.

**TARZAN: I…can help.**

Pocahontas and Mulan smile.

_Mulan, China –_

_The very first thing that happens when we get to camp is a battle of the egos. Thankfully Pocahontas, Tarzan, and I are actually moving forward to get things done._

Pocahontas and Tarzan gather substantial chunks of wood from the nearby forest area, bringing them back to camp. Within a short while, they manage to create a workable shelter for the six tribe members. Meanwhile, Hercules, Gaston, and Brom remain embroiled in an argument.

**GASTON: Do you have bimbette groupies following you around town as well?**

**BROM: Well…yes. Yes I do.**

**HERCULES: I'm an action figure!**

Mulan glares over the trio as she nurses her sparks into a great fire.

**MULAN: Can you guys make yourselves useful and look for some food?**

The men do not hear her and Mulan becomes indignant. She sighs and tries again.

**MULAN: I could use the help of some big strong men. I don't think I can get food for the tribe by myself…**

_Mulan –_

_I can't believe I did that._

The three men look over in Mulan's direction, eyes bugging out at the sight of a functional fire, and walk over to her.

**HERCULES: You are in need of some help, ma'am?**

_Mulan –_

_Hercules looks like he could be nice, but he has this fake hero thing I can't stand._

**MULAN: If all of you could get food for our tribe, I promise we'll vote for a leader.**

**GASTON: Then I plan to get the biggest…thing for us to eat.**

**BROM: I'll get one bigger.**

**HERCULES: What exactly would one eat here?**

Mulan blinks and realizes that yes, she is in fact a part of the Brawn tribe.

**MULAN: There's a beach, so…fish. And there's a forest over there, so…woodland creatures.**

The three men wince and make gross faces at each other.

**HERCULES: I don't mind fish. We can go to the beach.**

**GASTON: I think we should hunt wild game in the forest.**

**BROM: Why should you decide?**

**HERCULES: Let's vote.**

Mulan rolls her eyes egregiously.

_Mulan –_

_Was I not smart enough for the Brains Tribe?_

Pocahontas and Tarzan put the finishing touches on the shelter.

**POCAHONTAS: You've done this before.**

**TARZAN: Yes.**

**POCAHONTAS: You're awfully quiet.**

**TARZAN: Yes.**

_Pocahontas, Virginia US –_

_Tarzan is different from the other men. I can't explain it, but I feel that I can trust him._

**POCAHONTAS: Thank you for the help.**

**TARZAN: You're welcome.**

Pocahontas and Tarzan walk over to where Mulan is sitting, keeping watch over the fire. Hercules, Gaston, and Brom are nearby, still arguing about what to hunt for food and where to hunt it.

**POCAHONTAS: I might be able to spear a few fish if I can make a tool sharp enough.**

**MULAN: That would be great.**

Mulan and Pocahontas sharpen a random branch on the face of a jutting rock. Tarzan watches in silence.

_Mulan –_

_Tarzan is an interesting person. I don't know what he's thinking but I'm also positive he'd vote with us rather than against us at tribal councils._

The trio of men argue their way down the beach and then later they argue their way into the forest area.

**MULAN: Listen, as much as those guys argue, I don't doubt for a second that they won't band together to get rid of one of us.**

**TARZAN: You don't know that.**

**MULAN: Is there something you're not telling us?**

**TARZAN: No, but…**

Tarzan pauses and looks uncomfortable.

**POCAHONTAS: As it stands, if the three of us are in an alliance, we need one more person to swing the vote in our favor.**

**MULAN: Tarzan, can we trust you?**

Tarzan gives a slight nod.

**MULAN: Then who would be our fourth?**

**POCAHONTAS: Hercules doesn't seem quite as…**

**MULAN: Buffoonish?**

**POCAHONTAS: But on the other hand, Brom and Gaston would be easier to lead. If we made them think they were leading instead.**

**MULAN: True. But Hercules would be much easier to live with, I think.**

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 1 – Beauty Camp**_

_Naveen, Maldonia –_

_All around me there are beautiful women. It is just a shame that I have to share them._

Naveen indulges in flirting with Esmeralda, winking at her and flashes his brilliant teeth.

_Esmeralda, France –_

_If he's as selfish as he looks, I think I could use him._

**ERIC: I hope those pirates aren't the only way off this island.**

Cinderella and Aurora laugh at his joke, relieved at the infusion of humor. It is clear that they, especially Aurora, are both quite uncomfortable. Jasmine regards the gentle flirting between Naveen and Esmeralda and turns away in distaste.

**JASMINE: Are you all right?**

Jasmine looks at Aurora in concern. Aurora appears very fragile and hugs herself as if cold.

**AURORA: I'm all right. Nothing I can't get used to.**

**CINDERELLA: If you're anything like me, I'm homesick.**

**JASMINE: I'm not homesick yet but I know I will be.**

The three girls begin to walk along the beach. Eric has been fiddling with two sticks trying to make a fire. After several attempts, he only manages to make smoke. He sighs and tries again. Naveen comes over to him.

**NAVEEN: What are you doing to those pieces of wood?**

Eric laughs.

**ERIC: Just trying to get a fire together so we can keep warm and maybe cook stuff. If we ever find any food.**

**NAVEEN: Now that you mention it…**

Esmeralda joins them, fluffing her hair out seductively and making the most of her sex appeal. The three girls continue their walk down the beach, but they notice Esmeralda getting quite friendly with the only two men in their tribe.

**JASMINE: I can't believe those two are falling for that act.**

**AURORA: What act?**

**JASMINE: She's going to have them eating out of the palm of her hand, soon.**

_Jasmine –_

_I despise women who play to men like that. It's like the rest of us don't exist._

**CINDERELLA: Everyone has a strategy.**

**JASMINE: An underhanded strategy.**

**AURORA: I bet Eric is a real gentleman.**

_Jasmine –_

_Aurora seems nice. Not very intelligent, but nice._

**JASMINE: If we could get Eric alone somehow…**

**CINDERELLA: It's about time for us to split up the tribe chores anyway.**

**JASMINE: Perfect. We need to find a source of fresh water.**

**AURORA: I don't mind walking in the forest.**

The girls go back to camp, finding Naveen and Esmeralda lying near the beach talking. Eric is by himself continuing to fiddle with his non-existent fire.

**JASMINE: Eric, Aurora and I were going in the woods to look for a watering hole. Would you like to come with us?**

Eric gratefully abandons his attempts and follows Jasmine and Aurora into the woods. Aurora soon takes up singing a very operatic song in a very high register. Jasmine rolls her eyes and Eric is a little confused by the impromptu concert.

_Jasmine –_

_She has a gorgeous voice, don't get me wrong. We all do! But I could have done without the aria._

_Eric, Denmark –_

_She just randomly started singing. It was almost like Jasmine and I weren't even there. It was weird._

The three continue to wander through the woods, Jasmine and Eric discovering that Aurora gets along with practically every kind of wildlife in the forest. They take note of this and store it away in memory. Meanwhile, Cinderella has taken up with trying to light the fire, but every time she manages to get a little smoke going, the fire puckers out. Eventually Naveen walks over to her and smiles. Esmeralda is still on the beach.

**NAVEEN: I could not help but notice your problem.**

**CINDERELLA: I can't seem to get the fire going. Do you know anything about starting a fire?**

**NAVEEN: Not really, but I do know something about keeping a charming lady entertained.**

**CINDERELLA: Oh?**

Cinderella, while amused, is slightly wary based on his initial affinity with Esmeralda.

_Esmeralda –_

_I'm going to be honest. I know it's not enough to just have Naveen and Eric under my thumb. I need one more person to control the majority. And since Aurora is pretty spacey and Jasmine acts like a snob, Cinderella is the only person I'd feel half-comfortable aligning with._

Esmeralda watches from the beach, trying to disguise the fact that she is watching. Naveen hums a zippy little song and dances a bit, very much the showman. Cinderella admits that Naveen is indeed handsome and charming, and she wonders how much of it is genuine.

**CINDERELLA: Very good. I'm impressed.**

**NAVEEN: Now you. Do you sing?**

**CINDERELLA: Not really. Only when I'm doing my chores.**

**NAVEEN: Do you dance?**

**CINDERELLA: Only at parties.**

Cinderella laughs shyly, wondering why Naveen is taking so much interest in her. She tries to hide her suspicions and discomfort with the situation, but she becomes even more uncomfortable when Esmeralda joins the two of them near the campfire that remains unlit.

**ESMERALDA: Hey, Cinderella. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk.**

**CINDERELLA: No, I suppose we haven't.**

**ESMERALDA: Listen, I like to shoot straight. If you side with Naveen and I, and Eric, I can promise you that we won't vote you off. I know Jasmine is trying to form a little gang with the three of you but do you really want to trust her? You've got a good head on your shoulders, right? As soon as Jasmine feels safe, she's going to go after you.**

Cinderella looks uneasy. Naveen, while impressed at Esmeralda's cunning, is mildly out of place among all the tactical discourse. He smiles pleasantly and whistles a bit to himself.

**ESMERALDA: Don't trust Eric either. I think he's going to straddle both sides until the last minute. Give it some thought and let me know. But watch your back around Jasmine. I know her type.**

Esmeralda goes back to the beach and Naveen follows her, waving at Cinderella in farewell. Cinderella sighs and looks deeply conflicted. Eventually Eric, Jasmine, and Aurora come back with canteens full of water.

**AURORA: Can you believe it? We actually found a watering hole!**

**JASMINE: As long as we have water, I think that's a good start.**

**ERIC: But what about a hut? What if it rains?**

_Eric –_

_I'm a little confused here. I was kind of hoping we'd be better off than this._

-.-.-.-.-


	3. Episode Two - Only Room For One of Us

_**Day 2 – Brains Camp**_

_Jane –_

_It's the second day. We have bad water, poor shelter, no food…the fire is the only thing we've managed to succeed in. The trouble is we're all of different minds. There is no harmony._

Merlin and Doc are fighting with each other and the others watch idly, sitting around camp. The Emperor has gone for a walk along the beach. Jane and Belle are trying to figure out how best to improve the shelter while Milo is staring into the fire, not knowing what to do with himself.

**MERLIN: I'll have you know I'm a great wizard.**

**DOC: My brother would call that witchcraft.**

**MERLIN: What's wrong with that?**

**DOC: What's wrong…is…what's wrong. What?**

**MERLIN: Don't tell me you've forgotten what we were talking about again.**

**DOC: Well, you see…um, yes.**

**MERLIN: I can't possibly hold a conversation with someone who has the memory of a goldfish.**

_Merlin – _

_Whatever brain this gentleman possessed has been absent for some time._

The Emperor returns from his walk along the beach and stands in the middle of camp, waiting expectantly for everyone's attention. Everyone is highly surprised at his involvement all of the sudden and even Merlin and Doc stop fighting long enough to look at him.

**EMPEROR: The shelter needs protection from the elements.**

_Belle –_

_I think our shelter is a little unsteady. No one was brave enough to sleep under it last night._

The Emperor goes to the shelter, fiddles around with it, props further sticks against it, and then drapes foliage and debris across it. He smiles at his work, done in ten minutes or less, and nods solemnly at the others.

**EMPEROR: Now it is ready.**

The Emperor goes into the shelter and is satisfied with it, while the rest of his tribemates are absolutely floored.

_Milo –_

_He can actually talk. Who knew?_

_Belle -_

_The Emperor also helped us find a better spot for water. His gameplay has seriously changed._

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 2 – Brawns Camp**_

**HERCULES: Hey, fellas…if we need to vote someone off tomorrow…**

**GASTON: We won't. No one wins immunity like Gaston.**

Brom rolls his eyes and Hercules still looks unsure.

**BROM: I say we pitch the little Asian girl. She looks like trouble.**

**GASTON: She is pushy. And she thinks way too much.**

**BROM: And without her, maybe we can bring Tarzan over to our side. After the merge we'd be unbeatable.**

**GASTON: Good thinking, Brom. Why don't you feel him out? But don't tell him about our plans.**

Brom goes into the woods where Tarzan is sitting by himself in a tree. Mulan and Pocahontas are talking by the beach. Gaston is sitting next to the fire with Hercules.

**GASTON: Hercules, I think we need to get rid of Brom.**

**HERCULES: What? But you just said-**

**GASTON: Brom is thinking. Thinking leads to very bad things, Hercules. We don't need thinkers. Thinkers, like Mulan over there, are not to be trusted.**

**HERCULES: I definitely wouldn't call Brom a thinker.**

**GASTON: Besides, Brom isn't handsome, like us. The women love us. If we get rid of Brom, then the ladies will have no choice but to be captured by our charm. Brom is too rough around the edges.**

**HERCULES: I'm not sure the women will listen to us just because Brom isn't here.**

**GASTON: Too much thinking, Hercules.**

Brom is trying to engage Tarzan in conversation but is not having any luck.

_Brom, Massachusetts US –_

_Tarzan is a wild card in more ways than one. But if I can get through to him, then I can rule this tribe._

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 2 – Beauty Camp**_

_Cinderella, France –_

_I'm in a terrible position. Part of me finds Esmeralda very refreshing and honest, but the other part of me feels loyalty to Jasmine and Aurora because I already told them I'd vote with them. I'm hoping we won't lose immunity tomorrow because I honestly don't know which way to vote._

Cinderella stares out at the beach by herself. Jasmine and Aurora are wading in the water and Jasmine notes Cinderella's expression with a frown.

**JASMINE: Have you noticed anything funny about Cinderella?**

**AURORA: Not really.**

Aurora tosses her hair back and enjoys the sunshine. Jasmine heaves a sigh and goes to talk to Cinderella on the beach.

**JASMINE: Did Esmeralda say something to you yesterday?**

**CINDERELLA: Yes.**

There is a long pause. Cinderella isn't about to go into details but she refuses to lie.

**JASMINE: And?**

**CINDERELLA: As much as I love Aurora…she's proven to be absolutely no help at all. She's not very strong or skilled, she's not very bright…**

**JASMINE: But she's in our alliance.**

**CINDERELLA: If we lose immunity, I'm going to vote for her.**

_Cinderella –_

_I needed to buy myself some time. I wasn't ready to discuss it, yet. But I think I upset Jasmine anyway._

**JASMINE: But we need to vote for Esmeralda. We need to keep Aurora for the numbers.**

**CINDERELLA: Jasmine, I don't see why you can't talk to Esmeralda. Both of you are threatened by each other and you haven't even spoken.**

**JASMINE: I've never been stabbed before but I don't think I need to experience that either.**

_Jasmine –_

_I have my work cut out for me. Eric's loyalties are murky and Cinderella is a heartbeat away from joining Esmeralda and Naveen._

-.-.-.-.-

TREE MAIL TIME! Blah blah blah IMMUNITY CHALLENGE with and added REWARD of FIRE and TARP!

_**Day 3- IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!**_

The three tribes are brought before Jeff on a separate beach and they look around curiously for signs of their upcoming challenge.

**JEFF: The challenge is something you might have seen before, we've combined Cell Block Sea with an intricate puzzle. Block Sea is that wall of bamboo out there in the water.**

**For this part of the challenge, three people from your tribe must swim out to this enclosed wall, climb over it and dive for the chest, climb back over the wall, swim back through the water, and give it to your remaining three teammates on the beach. The treasure chests contains the items for your puzzle.**

**The remaining three tribe members must look through the chests put together as many pieces as they can. The tribe who is the fastest in completing this entire challenge will win immunity and reward. The second place tribe will only win immunity. The third place tribe will need to prepare for tribal council this evening.**

**Cell Block Sea for the Brains Team: Doc, Belle, and the Emperor**

**For the Brawns Team: Gaston, Brom, and Hercules**

**For the Beauty Team: Eric, Naveen, and Esmeralda**

**Ready, set…GO!**

The tribe members float out into the sea with Eric taking the lead, followed closely by Naveen. Hercules is making up time, however, but Brom and Gaston are a little heavy to be moving swiftly through the water without proper technique.

Belle and the Emperor are just behind Hercules, and poor Doc is very much behind the lagging Gaston and Brom. Esmeralda is dead last, as she is walking through the water instead of swimming in it. Eric is the first to climb over the wall and Naveen is second. They are neck and neck as they quickly dive to the bottom and retrieve the treasure chests.

Hercules catches up quickly until the three of them are around the same speed. The Emperor is a few minutes behind, though he is elderly, he does retain significant strength and discipline. Belle reaches the wall but finds it extremely difficult to ascend the wall without significant upper body strength. Brom and Gaston catch up to her and are able to sail over the wall with little problem and are already swimming back with their chests by the time Belle makes it to the top.

Esmeralda is able to climb the wall with little trouble but she is still slow in coming back. Doc manages to catch up with Belle and they are the last two people to bring the chests back to their teammates.

**JEFF: The Brains teammates waiting on shore: Milo, Jane, and Merlin**

**Brawns: Mulan, Pocahontas, and Tarzan**

**Beauty: Aurora, Cinderella, and Jasmine**

Eric brings the first chest to his teammates and they begin to assemble it immediately. Naveen is second in bringing his treasure chest. The Emperor brings his chest to the Brains tribe and Milo, Jane, and Merlin are able to put what pieces they have in proper order. They anxiously await the next pieces.

Gaston sneers at the Brains tribe and throws his chest to Tarzan just as Hercules throws his chest to Pocahontas. Mulan, Pocahontas, and Tarzan busily work the puzzle, still missing one more chest. Belle and Esmeralda arrive with their respective treasure chests around the same time, distributing them to their respective teams. Jasmine and Esmeralda share an intense look of distrust.

**JEFF: The Beauty Tribe has all their pieces!**

Aurora, Cinderella, and Jasmine work the puzzles but they struggle with the challenge. Brom has finally made it through the water and passes the chest of to his teammates. Gaston gives him a look of pure hatred.

**JEFF: The Brawns Tribe has all their pieces!**

Doc is the last to come up on the beach, horribly out of breath, and he hands the chest to Merlin, who manages to work very quickly and make up for much of lost time.

**JEFF: The Brains Tribe has all their pieces, but they're going to need to hustle to catch up!**

Pocahontas and Mulan slip the last pieces in place and complete their puzzle.

**JEFF: The Brawn has won reward and immunity!**

Not long after, Merlin, Jane, and Belle have completed their puzzle.

**JEFF: The Brains Tribe has won immunity!**

Cinderella, Aurora, and Jasmine glance at each other helplessly and Esmeralda tries to hide a smile.

**JEFF: Beauty Tribe, tonight you're going to Tribal Council.**

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 3 – Brains Tribe**_

**JANE: I've never been so relieved in all my life.**

**BELLE: Me too.**

_Milo –_

_Victory tastes pretty sweet, even though we were pretty close to being at rock bottom. But tomorrow we're back at square one, plotting and scheming. Tonight, though, I think we're good._

**MERLIN: A hearty congratulations all round to my fellow Brains.**

**DOC: B-b, um, Brains.**

_Jane –_

_In light of the Emperor's recent performance in the challenge, I think we have to reconsider his value. He still doesn't say much but his physical prowess is much stronger than Doc's._

The Emperor is meditating near the beach away from the rest of the tribe.

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 3 – Brawns Tribe**_

The Brawns Tribe is hooping and hollering around the campfire, some more rambunctious than others. The tarp has been places over the shelter and the tribe mates have gathered around the campfire to gloat over their success.

**GASTON: I knew we would win. No one wins like Gaston.**

Mulan and Pocahontas roll their eyes.

**MULAN: You didn't even win your leg of the competition.**

**GASTON: That's not how I remember it.**

**HERCULES: I thought we all did a heroic job.**

Pocahontas shares a look with Tarzan and then with Mulan.

_Mulan –_

_He can keep talking as long as he wants. It's going to make the voting that much easier._

-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 3 – Beauty Tribe at TRIBAL COUNCIL**_

The entire tribe enters the Tribal Council Area.

**JEFF: Everybody, grab a torch, dip it in the fire, get your flame. You can take these with you and set up a fire at your camp.**

The tribe members do so and then sit down on the wooden benches before the pyre.

**JEFF: Welcome to Tribal Council. I have to say, this is a pretty clear divide for this early in the game.**

He motions toward Esmeralda and Naveen's proximity, as well as Jasmine, Aurora, and Cinderella's.

**JEFF: But there is one person who seems unaffiliated. Eric, has anyone even approached you?**

**ERIC: Everyone's been pretty friendly and I think I know how things are on the surface, but I don't have any close ties yet.**

**JEFF: Do you think you're the swing vote tonight?**

**ERIC: Yeah. I haven't really made any promises to anyone.**

Esmeralda gives a somewhat uncomfortable expression and glances at Naveen, who shrugs.

**JEFF: Cinderella, how about you? You seem conflicted.**

**CINDERELLA: It's just a question of whether to vote with an alliance, or vote for the strength of the tribe. An alliance is not much good is your tribe keeps losing challenges.**

Jasmine glares at Cinderella, while Aurora shifts uneasily.

**JEFF: Jasmine, where are your priorities in this game?**

**JASMINE: I think loyalty is key. A strong alliance can hold together even when losing.**

**ESMERALDA: Don't pretend that's why you're not putting Aurora's name down.**

**JASMINE: You wouldn't understand.**

Both girls turn silent before any major incident takes place and the tribe appears somewhat relieved. Jeff glances at them once more.

**JEFF: All right, it's time to vote. Aurora, you're up.**

Aurora goes to the voting podium. She shows her slip of paper, which reads "ESMERALDA" on it.

**AURORA: I'm voting with my alliance tonight. I hope they'll vote with me too.**

We see Jasmine going up to the podium, she has also written Esmeralda's name down.

**JASMINE: I really don't like you.**

We then see Cinderella going up to the podium. She bits her lip but eventually puts down Aurora's name.

**CINDERELLA: I'm sorry, Aurora. You're a lovely girl and it isn't fair, but I meant what I said.**

A few more tribe members go up and vote. Then it is Esmeralda's turn. She is the last to vote. She writes down Jasmine's name and holds it up.

**ESMERALDA: I think I broke up your alliance. There's only room for one of us here, Jas.**

Jeff brings the container with the votes and carefully takes the lid off.

**JEFF: The votes have been counted. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave Tribal Council immediately.**

He picks the first ballot. It is for Aurora. He picks the second one, for Jasmine. The third one is for Esmeralda.

**JEFF: One vote Aurora, one vote Jasmine, one vote Esmeralda.**

The next is for Aurora, followed by another vote for Jasmine, and another vote for Esmeralda.

**JEFF: Two votes Aurora, two votes Jasmine, two votes Esmeralda. Deadlocked. We will have a revote, Aurora, Jasmine, and Esmeralda have to sit this out.**

Naveen, Cinderella, and Eric vote again, and both Jasmine and Esmeralda are furious. After the votes have been tallied, Jeff once again resumes the count.

**JEFF: First vote Aurora.**

Aurora looks down.

**JEFF: Second vote Jasmine.**

Both Aurora and Jasmine look defeated.

**JEFF: Final vote…First person voted out of Survivor: Disney is Aurora.**

Aurora tears up.

**JEFF: Bring me your torch.**

Aurora stands up, hugging Jasmine, and waving goodbye to the rest of her former tribemates. She rests her torch in front of Jeff.

**JEFF: Aurora, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go.**

He snuffs her torch. Aurora wipes the tears from her eyes and leaves tribal council, not looking back.

**JEFF: From tonight's vote, it's clear that the majority is working to keep the tribe strong and only the next challenge will tell. Grab your torches, get back to camp.**

_Aurora –_

_I guess I really didn't belong. I'm not as creative and cunning and strong as everyone else. But I did about as well as I'd hoped to. I don't blame Cinderella for wanting to switch. She was very honest about it. I have no regrets._

_-.-.-.-.-_


End file.
